


Together Forever

by micaela4499



Category: Rizzles - Fandom
Genre: #gay, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micaela4499/pseuds/micaela4499
Summary: this is my first fic! enjoy:)
Relationships: Jane/Maura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Together Forever

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic! enjoy:)

Tuesday morning, Boston Police Department. 7:45 AM… Detective Frost, Sergeant Detective Vince Korsak, Detective Jane Rizzoli, and Dr. Maura Isles have all returned from their busy outing of checking out a crime scene. Someone had been stabbed, and shot. Maura had already started the autopsy, and Jane had suspects lined up ready for questioning. Maura decides to go back to the autopsy room to be able to confirm the cause of death. She never likes to guess. “Hey Maura, where are you going?” Jane asks. She seems rather irritated. “Oh, well I am going back down to finish the autopsy. Do you need me?” Maura asks. Jane looks at her. It seemed as if Maura has forgotten the scenario that occurred that morning. She had tried to have sex with Jane at the kitchen counter, knowing that Jane’s mom was able to walk in at any minute. Jane and Maura were not out yet, both identifying as gay. Jane surely did not want her mom knowing, being that if she was the first one to find out, Jane would never see the end of it, or have the opportunity to share her coming out on her own. Jane loves her mom, but she needs to keep some things to herself. Earlier that morning “Jane, you’re looking amazing baby.” Maura said, giving Jane that wink she falls for every time. “Maura!” Jane whines. She is already turned on and ready to go right that second. She stomps in that cute way she does because now she has to try and resist it, which is extremely difficult. “Honey come on! We have time! I promise. I will make it quick. You deserve it!” Maura winks at Jane. Maura feels really down for passionate sex between her and Jane. She just has to convince her. “Look at you! You look so good. We can’t just go to work with this sexual tension baby.” Maura continues. “Maura you know if my mom finds out, I am dead! You can at least deny it with your family. If my mom finds out, it’s over for me and then the entire world finds out! What do you not understand? You know this has been a really big concern to me for a long time now. Yes, I want you, but no I do not need my mother finding out about this,” Jane says. She looks at Maura hoping to see that she will have dropped the subject already. It’s always an argument when things like this comes up because Jane is really close to her family where Maura is relatively distant with hers. “Girls, is there a problem?” Angela asks. She looks at Jane. and Maura, then back to Jane. “What is going on? You two have been arguing as if you’re married! Jeesh. Tell us next time.” Maura laughs, Jane kicks her foot. “Mother, nothing is wrong. Maura, lets go, NOW.” Jane clenches her teeth, and grabs her jacket. She can feel Maura staring at her sexually even when her mom is in the room. “Maura, let’s go!!” 7:50am: “Actually Maura, I will be coming down there with you. I wanted to uh, talk to you about the case. I figured we can do it in the morning versus later during the day when we are busier.” She hopes Maura gets the hint that it is not really about the case, but it is about this morning. Jane still cannot let this go. “Uh, okay, sure. Let’s go then I guess.” Maura replies. Frost, and Korsak look at each other and giggle. They know the girls have to use the elevator to go to the lower level to the autopsy room. These boys… are always up to something.. Jane and Maura get in the elevator, and they close the door. They go down about half of a floor when the elevator stops. They start yelling for help, but nobody can hear them, and neither of their cells have service. They yell until their voices get tired. And that is when the clothes start falling off. “Baby, I hope we won’t be here long, but since we don’t have anything to do, do you want to…” Maura looks Jane up and down. She is more than ready to take her clothes off. She bites her lip and starts gently touching Jane’s lips, grabbing her face to bring it closer to her, and pauses. “Do you want to? We are safe.” Jane starts breathing heavy because this is already turning her on, even though this morning was still a close call to her mom finding out about them. “I am still mad at you for this morning, but yes, yes please. I want you so bad.” Jane moans, and this won’t be the only moaning she does. Maura starts kissing her slowly up against the wall. She grabs Jane’s body and puts it closer to her, feeling every inch of her body. Her hair, hips, ass, vagina, everything. She starts feeling Jane up because she knows how much Jane loves it. They are moaning intensely, deep into each other. Jane moans, and says, “I want you so bad. I am ready.” She moans again and almost falls to the floor. “Okay baby. I got you.” Maura says, as she is slowly laying Jane down onto the floor. She puts her hair back, and takes Jane’s clothes off, as well as her own. Maura kisses Jane from her lips, slowly making her way down to her little chin dimple, her breasts, her sexy abs, her hips, and then the sweet spot. Maura stokes her tongue side to side to spread open Jane’s vagina, and she’s already excited. Jane is already beautifully wet. She carefully moves her tongue up and down, so slowly that Jane can feel every nerve in her going wild. Maura loves the taste of Jane. She always has. She continues to go down on her, enjoying every minute, as Jane is too. Jane moans so softly that it is making Maura wet too. Maura looks at Jane, and winks at her. This means that Maura is about to finger Jane, and eat her out at the same time. She wets her finger, winks again, and puts her finger into Jane’s hot, and beautiful body. She goes slowly, and goes right back down to Jane’s clit to stimulate her in more than one way. At this point, Jane is rocking her body up and down, sweating. Her sexy moans fill the elevator. They fill Maura’s head, and everything is alright again. Jane starts to orgasm. This one is strong. She loves Maura so much, and it is all hitting her right now. Maura has always been the one to keep her safe, no matter what. Jane starts rocking back and forth, up and down. She is moaning. She is about to cum again! “Fuck me harder. I’m going to cum again.” Jane moans again. She has Maura moaning at the same time. Jane came, and Maura returned to Jane’s upper half. She kisses Jane, and smiles. Maura herself feels like she won the lottery. “I love you.” Jane whispers. She bites Maura’s ear gently, and turns her around so she is able to lay down. Jane is breathing heavier now. She is ready to return the favor. She traces Maura’s skin from her lips down. “You are so beautiful baby.” Jane exclaims. She smiles and looks into Maura’s eyes. Maura smiles back and starts kissing Jane slowly. She’s ready. Jane kisses Maura’s body gently, and starts taking her clothes off one by one. She takes off her blazer, then her thin white shirt that shows off her beautiful chest. She takes Maura’s pants off and kisses her thighs, gently biting them. Jane makes her way up to Maura’s lips again. She bites Maura’s bottom lip while their breathing gets heavier, hotter, sexier. Maura starts moaning. Jane starts biting her neck, careful to not leave any proof this happened. This is Maura’s sweet spot, the left side of her neck. She loves when Jane goes near there, and Jane damn well knows it too. Jane kisses Maura’s body top to bottom. She has always loved Maura’s body. Her ass, her thighs, her abs. Maura’s breasts are her favorite. She always holds onto them when she is going down on her. Jane bites on Maura’s thighs, she can feel the heat of her vagina. She loves the way Maura smells. She smells like a flower, which surprisingly is Jane’s favorite smell. Jane looks at Maura, who is already moaning, and wet.. She spreads open Maura’s labia, and starts going down on her, making sure her clit is stimulated. She smiles, and starts moving her tongue the way Maura likes, up and down. Maura’s clit is very identifiable, and this is certainly not their first time. Jane starts moving her tongue just a little faster up and down. She starts moaning. Everything that is going through Jane’s head is all about Maura. She can’t stop thinking about how much she loves her. They have been together for about six months now, and every day just gets better. “Baby,” Maura cries. She feels every sensation. She is moaning, louder, and faster. No one can hear them right? They are stuck in an elevator, and thank God that it is just the two of them. “I’m going to cu-” She can’t even finish the word. She screams. This is easily the best sex they have ever had. Maura moans even louder with muffled screams in between. Jane slides her fingers into Maura. She puts her hand over Maura’s mouth and fingers her. She starts off slow so Maura gets used to it, and to tease her. Jane is really good at teasing her, and Maura falls for it every time. Maura is screaming, and Jane feels like she is going to cum again just from Maura’s moans and muffled screams. Maura cums again, but is it interrupted when they feel the elevator going up… just half a floor. They quickly rush up to try and put their clothes back on. It is too late! Each of them have their bra and underwear on when the elevator door opens. “Well, well, well. What do we have here?” Detective Frost says. He looks at the girls. They grab their clothes and quickly put them on. “Frost! What the hell are you doing here?” Jane exclaims. She cannot believe that Frost found them with their clothes off. She also can’t believe her and Maura’s cover is blown now. She is in complete shock, and she cannot help but stare at Maura. “Well, I guess we are out now. This sucks.” “Well, Jane, it will be okay. I think we can fully discuss this as adults, maybe out of this elevator.” Korsak approaches. He saw them with their clothes on, but he has had 3 wives now. He knows what the after sex hair looks like. “So Detective Frost, what did you find? These girls look like they were up to something, possibly a little busy?” Korsak says as he looks at the girls with a smirk on his face. They both know that he knows. They could not feel more humiliated. “Well, Korsak, and Frost, we got locked in this elevator and we had to wait for someone to get us out of here. We yelled and yelled for help and no one responded.” Jane said. She glared at Frost. “Yeah, and then what happened when nobody called for help? You ended up having sex and then got caught, and now we are where we are.” Frost said. He smirked at them too. He got a preview of their sexy bodies and now he won’t ever forget the image. Korsak looks them up and down and says, “Yeah, I knew you two had sex. We only messed with the elevator to force you two to stop fighting and get along again. This is just a bonus!” “Korsak please,” Maura starts. Jane interrupts her. “WHAT! You two were the ones who made it only go down half of a floor? You have got to be kidding me. How immature are you? This is stupid. Let me get out of here. Ugh.” “Well, we did not think this would happen. We kind of thought something was going on between you two, but we weren’t going to ask upfront because we did not want to ruin the chance of truly finding out,” Korsak says. “Yeah, and it seems to me that you forgot we are both detectives, detective. Either way, you two are a cute couple. We won’t out you, but do know that there are a lot of jokes to come.” Frost said. He smiled at them and said, “Let’s go get coffee, after you fix your after sex hair." “You got it. Come on Maura.” Jane said. They walked toward a mirror to fix their hair, and off they went. In a way, they were frustrated, but they were also happy that at least someone knew. They trusted Frost and Korsak to not tell people, especially Frankie or her mother. The work husbands and the wives walked to the first level for their coffee and continued on with their day as if nothing happened.


End file.
